


Time Nor Place

by MischievousMage



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bluepulse, M/M, Stuck in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMage/pseuds/MischievousMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 'True Colors', in an entirely different bathroom than Robin and Arsenal however, Bart just wants to make Jaime feel crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Nor Place

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for anything that was misspelled of if forgot to add a word. This is also posted on my FanFiction account under the same name. Enjoy!

Jaime bit his bottom lip as he stared up at the white ceiling of the restroom while he leaned back against the stall wall. They shouldn't be doing this, now wasn't the time and they could get caught. But Bart wasn't stopping and he wasn't exactly protesting to what the younger teen was doing to him. Alpha team just had to split up when the restroom they had first gone to only had two stalls free. He and Bart had found another restroom but both of them had gone into the same stall and stayed there since they entertained each other with small games. But now- a sharp gasped broke through Jaime's lips, he could feel Bart smirking against his skin.  
  
The speedster licked at the nipple he had just bit teasingly, humming lightly as he felt Jaime's fingers in his hair. The auburn haired teen loved teasing Jaime like this, but he knew that if they were somewhere more comfortable that instead it would be Bart at the mercy of Jaime's touch. He trailed his lips down the tan torso, adjusting himself on his knees a little better, he gently nipped at the skin just above Jaime's pant line. Bart lightly traced his fingers down his sides before hooking them to his belt loops.  
  
"Bart..." whispered the older teen, the grip he had on the younger teen's hair tightened just a fraction as he canted his hips forward where Bart could see the obvious arousal straining inside his pants.  
  
"Getting excited _ese_?" Bart said teasingly all the while he unbuttoned Jaime's blue jeans, that earned him a slight tug at his hair making him smirk. "Jaime look at me."  
  
He shook his head, Jaime refused to look down knowing that if he did he would most likely give in indefinitely to whatever Bart wanted to do to him. The sound of his zipper being pulled down sounded way too loud for his liking but he kept his eyes on the ceiling as he felt heat rush to his cheeks. He groaned quietly, bringing a hand out of Bart's hair to cover his mouth, as Bart tracing a finger against the material of his boxers that covered his erection. Jaime's pants were yanked forcefully down around his knees but his boxers were being dragged slowly downward. Bart's smirk widened as he heard a muffled moan from Jaime, the teen's hips bucking forward gently.  
  
"Look at me," Bart said, his voice was husky with lust. He grasped the stiff erection at the base, getting another moan out of Jaime in the process while the other hand stayed on his thigh. " _Jaime_."  
  
Jaime couldn't help it, he glanced down. Brown met light green and Bart smiled deviously up at him, the older teen felt a shudder go through his body as he felt the other's breath against his dick. ' _Dios mio, él me va a matar un día_ ,' He thought before his brain short circuited as he felt Bart's wet, warm mouth take in the head. His eyes slammed shut as his back arched off the wall, the hand that had previously been covering his mouth banged against the wall and he moaned Bart's name loudly. Then the warmth was gone and he would have felt embarrassed at the whine he gave, if this was a different situation, at the lost of Bart's lips around him.  
  
"You don't want to be too loud now," Bart said quietly, Jaime just blinked down at him panting lightly and his cheeks flushed darkly, the speedster's lips stretched into a smirk. "Or do you?"  
  
"Bart sto- _aahh_ ," Jaime's head hit the stall's wall as he moaned loudly and covered his mouth again, the hand in the auburn locks tugged as the younger teen gave the head of his cock a teasing suck.  
  
Bart really was going to be the death of him. The hand on his thigh moved to his hip, pressing it firmly back so that Jaime wouldn't be able to move them. Jaime jerked against the hold as he felt that teasing tongue lick across his slit and tugged at the soft hair, he felt more than heard the groan Bart did. He wanted to reverse their roles so badly right now so that he could bring Bart pleasure and make him struggle to be quiet instead. A small moan escaped his lips as Bart took more of him with shallow, slow movements before he followed that up with a powerful suck that had Jaime arching his back and bucking harder against that restraining hand.  
  
Fingers press harder into his hip before the hand moved around and squeezed the flesh of his ass dragging a sharp hiss out of Jaime. ' _Ay Dios mio, ay Dios mio_ ,' That thought repeated over and over again in Jaime's mind as he bit his bottom lip hard and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling yet again.  
  
"Bart!" He gasped when Bart pressed his tongue flat against the underside of his cock and it started to vibrate making him throb with how close he's getting. " _Cariño_! Ahh!"  
  
His hips bucked without his permission now that they weren't being held down and he pushed a bit deeper into Bart's warm mouth as he closed his eyes at the intense pleasure coursing through his body. Bart smirked around the erection as he felt it twitch and throb against his tongue before took more of it into his mouth all the way till his lips touched his hand. The younger teen hummed and gave the length one last suck before he pulled away from his boyfriend's arousal completely but his hand started to move with a few squeezes here and there as it stroked Jaime.  
  
"Wha- Why?" Jaime asked, he looked down at Bart with lust blown eyes and his cheeks were a lovely rosy color.  
  
He looked so deliciously debauched in Bart's eyes that for once he was actually glad that they couldn't go all the way. Jaime's shirt and sweater were discarded messily on the floor by their feet, there were a few bite marks on his chest and neck accompanied by hickies. His cock standing at attention between his thighs glistening with saliva while at the tip there was a little bit of precome building up as he continued to stroke him. Bart looked up at Jaime licking his lips, watching as those brown eyes followed the action. Jaime's eyes rolled back when that hand on him squeezed, he bucked into Bart's hand breathing heavily. The older teen brought the hand in Bart's hair down to his cheek and watched as the other leaned into the touch before turning his face towards it and nipped at one of his fingers.  
  
Bart was going to murder him.  
  
Jaime opened his mouth to ask Bart why he was stopped but instead he gasps which turns into a loud moan. Bart had practically devoured him whole almost, he was vibrating and sucking and humming-- oh god. The bathroom was filled with moans that it echoed and bounced off the walls, all thoughts of being quiet were gone from Jaime's mind as he unabashedly bucked his hips wanting more. He doesn't have time to warn Bart as his whole body tenses and he feels himself throb painfully before his orgasm practically tears through him as he cries out. Looking down he watches as the speedster swallows his release feeling a hot blush burning his cheeks while he tries to catch his breath. The auburn haired teen released the Hispanic's softening cock with a slightly audible 'pop' and licked his lips while looking up at him.  
  
"Feeling crash?" Bart asks finally breaking the silence between them as he pulls up Jaime's pants and boxers so that they are hanging around his hips instead of his shaky knees before standing up.  
  
A pair of lips crashing into his was his answer as hands grabbed his waist and he was guided back the short way to the opposite wall, getting pressed against it. The kiss was filthy and slow as Jaime's tongue rubbed against his and sucked on it, tasting himself, their teeth clashing slightly from how hard the kiss was. Both were breathless when Jaime pulled away, looking down at his blushing boyfriend before he smirked.  
  
"Oh, I'm feeling crash _ese_ ," Jaime said, his voice was a little hoarse, one of his hands moved from Bart's hip to the front of his pants and palmed the obvious erection through his jeans.  
  
Bart groaned, eyes becoming half lidded and Jaime's smirk widened, he brought his face down to the speedster's ear where he nipped the lobe earning him a little shiver.  
  
"But now it's my turn to make you feel crash _cariño_ ," He said, his accent was thick and he'd gotten Bart's pants open.  
  
Bart cried out in pleasure as his warm hand wrapped around him.


End file.
